The Reunion Halloween Special
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: After the events of Reunion, Sora and the gang go to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween, but a familiar dark and evil shadow threatens to ruin their good time. Mini-Sequel/Prequel to Reunion. Several romantic parings but no slash.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After the events of Reunion, Sora and the gang go to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween, but a familiar dark and evil shadow threatens to ruin their good time. Mini-Sequel/Prequel to Reunion. Several romantic parings but no slash.

**A/N: **The Nightmare before Christmas was on a few days ago and considering that I'm not much of a Tim Burton fan and I didn't quite like TNBC the first time I saw it (In the fourth grade). I got to thinking about a possible mini-sequel to the Reunion series after watching it again.

Also the events in this fic takes place a full month and a half after Reunion but is told as a flashback in the year after the Reunion II Epilogue.

Be forewarned that there will be a lot of songs (All from the Nightmare before Christmas movie only altered slightly in some cases.) in this story so don't say I didn't tell you so.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Luxa, Ventus, Marina, Rikujou, Sky, Sykx, and Lulu (Not the FFX character).

* * *

It was fall on the grounds of the old Gracy Manor in the world of Spira. The once haunted mansion that now serves as a hiding place to a group of runaway heroes, hiding from the rest of the worlds.

A now twenty one year old Sora walked into the mansion's old library where his clone "sister" Argento, or Aunt Jenny as the kids call her, sat reading one of the many thousands of books.

"Find anything of interest?" Sora asked as the brunette glanced over at him.

"Kind of…it's a diary I think…the diary of some woman named Celia." Argento replied.

"Oh now that's a story worth telling." Sora said as he recalled the ordeal that he and his friends went through to get the curse on the house lifted.

"So I hear…you do realize what the day after tomorrow is by the way?" Argento asked as Sora sighed and nodded.

"Yep…Halloween…one of the Kids' favorite holidays…and the one day where you and Luxa get to scare the pants off of all the passerby's." Sora said as Argento smiled contently.

"Ah how I enjoy it." Argento replied as Sora nodded.

"Well if anyone knows how to scare the be-Jesus out of people it's you and Luxa…and Shelke when she participates." Sora said as Argento shut the book and looked behind Sora. Sora turned and saw no one he turned back to see that Argento had vanished.

"Oh great…where are you now?" He asked as he walked towards where the book lay discarded on the couch. He turned around and saw Argento less than an inch in front of his face.

"YEAHHHH!!" Sora yelped as Argento chuckled satisfied and turned to leave.

"You're incorrigible Argento!" Sora shouted after her as she laughed louder with the book in hand.

"Who do you think I get it from?!" Argento asked over her shoulder as Sora scrunched up his nose in annoyance…worst part about it was…she was right.

* * *

"Hold still so I don't stick a pin in your leg." Namine said as she made alterations to a blue haired girl's Halloween costume.

"But aunt Nami, my arms are tired and these shoes are killing me!" the girl whined.

"Oh suck it up Marina, you don't hear Lu complaining do you?" a spiky red haired boy asked as Marina gave him a death glare.

"Venny you have no room to talk what so ever! YOU aren't going as the Aeon Shiva!" Marina growled.

"Yeah…I'm going as the Aeon Ifrit! And fire beats ice so nyah!" Ventus argued sticking his tongue out at her.

"Children!" Kairi said stepping in between her two bickering children, "You keep arguing like this and neither of you are going trick or treating on Halloween."

Instantly the two clamed up and turned away from each other.

"So Kairi, what are you going as this year?" Namine asked as Kairi shrugged.

"Oh I don't know…I hear that Cissnei's got some plan to help Luxa and Argento with their usual Halloween plot to frighten all the people who come to look at the 'haunted mansion." Kairi replied.

"That doesn't answer my question Kai." Namine said as Kairi nodded.

"I know…that means I haven't decided yet." Kairi replied as the doors opened and Cissnei walked in wearing a Victorian era ball gown and thick white makeup.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Kairi asked.

"The ghost of Celia Gracy…it's part of Luxa and Argento's plan. I walk outside at night, carrying a lantern or a candle while Shelke waits from nearby with a remote that will activate a cloaking device I'll wear on my wrist causing everything but the lantern to disappear…people will think that I'm a ghost." Cissnei replied as the others nodded with intrigue as Riku and Fuu entered.

"What about you two, what are you guys going as?" Namine asked.

"Let's see…I'm going as Fuu's bodyguard, and Fuu's going as a Navy captain." Riku replied as Kairi, Namine, and Cissnei rolled their eyes.

"In other words you're not dressing up." Kairi asked as Fuu sighed.

"Work." She said as the others nodded understandingly.

"It's a bummer they make you work on Halloween." Cissnei said as Fuu shrugged.

"Short straw." She replied.

"Double bummer." Namine said as Riku nodded.

"Has anyone seen the twins, Rikujou, and Lu?" Sora asked as he and Argento walked in.

"Last I saw of the twins, Lulu, their father and Shelke, they were getting the supplies they need for their costumes…Roxas also said something about getting his Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum costumes for the two of you." Namine replied as Sora groaned and face palmed.

"Not again…not the Tweedle twins again…what happened to him going as Prince Charming and you being Sleeping Beauty?" Sora asked.

"We did that last year…besides it's your turn to be the hapless nitwit who gets conned into being his Halloween partner." Namine said as Sora groaned.

"Why me?" he asked.

"He's your brother?" Ventus asked innocently as Sora smiled.

"Thank you Son…nice costume by the way." Sora replied.

"Thanks…do you know what I am?!" Ventus asked excitedly.

"Why the mighty Aeon of Fire, Ifrit…I can hear the song of prayer being sung already." Sora said as Marina snarled slightly at her older brother.

"What about me daddy?" she asked proudly.

"The Aeon of Ice…Shiva…same song of prayer only different vocalists' right?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded. Then the front doors opened as a pair of spiky blond haired identical twin boys charged in wearing their costumes.

"MOM!! Check out our costumes!" the two said in unison. One (Sky) was wearing a black SOLDIER uniform without his right sleeve and shoulder pauldron, while the other (Sykx) was wearing an all black one with a black leather trench coat.

"Forgive me guys but…what are you supposed to be?" Namine asked innocently.

"I'm Cloud Strife, Hero of Midgar!" Sky stated proudly with his chest puffed out.

"And I'm the evil Sephiroth, the destroyer of Midgar! MUHAHAHAHA!" Sykx stated sinisterly.

"Only one thing missing son." Roxas said as he walked in with Shelke and the young Lulu right behind him. He was also carrying a box under his arm.

"What am I missing dad?" Sykx asked confused as Roxas pulled a long silver wig out from one of the boxes.

"The hair of course." Roxas replied as he handed it to the boy who donned it.

"Looks good…I would have thought it was the real deal if it wasn't for the fact that he's dead." Sora said as the others nodded knowingly. Then Luxa entered.

"Hey, Sora have you seen YIEEE!!" Luxa said as she spotted Sykx dressed as Sephiroth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you one person who should know what Sephiroth looks like." Roxas said as he pointed his thumb over at the stunned Luxa.

"You know what Sephiroth looks like Grandma?" Lulu asked. She was dressed in a white dress top with blue skirt and holding a large wand.

"Yes but it's a memory I'd prefer be forgotten." Luxa replied.

"What are you supposed to be sweetie…I have a hunch that it's Yuna the last Summoner." Namine asked as Lulu nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Marina and Ventus can both be her Aeons." Kairi said as she looked over at hers and Sora's two children.

"I'm game." Ventus said with a smile.

"Ditto." Marina nodded.

"So Shelke, what about you?" Argento asked.

"I will be disguising myself as one of the nine hundred and ninety nine ghosts that once haunted this place…or so I'm told…it will assist in helping Cissnei's efforts at impersonating the late Celia Gracy." Shelke replied in her typical emotionless manner.

"Sweet…Hey Fujin, you mind if I borrow one of your uniforms?" Argento asked as Fuu arched an eyebrow.

"Purpose?" Fuu asked.

"I'm dressing up as a female navy officer who was lost at sea thousands of years ago during the Machina war." Argento replied as Fuu nodded in agreement.

"No wrinkles." She said as Argento nodded.

"Luxa what about you?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing fancy…I'm just going to throw my cape and cowl on is all." She replied.

"Harder for the kiddies to see you with?" Argento asked knowingly as Luxa nodded sinisterly.

"Ok so that leaves, Namine, Kairi, Rikujou, Sora, and Myself." Roxas said as Sora breathed a silent sigh of relief of not being the Tweedle twins again.

"What are you going as Nam?" Kairi asked.

"Oh…I figured I'd go as a gummy ship pilot." Namine replied as the group nodded understandingly…except the children who were all clueless.

"Sora what about you?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno…I guess I could go as a proud and noble knight of the skies who rides off to save a beautiful princess from a certain spiky blond haired dragon." Sora said as he both complemented Kairi and put down Roxas in one breath.

"You'll have to live without the dragon…cause I'm going as someone completely different…and it's a surprise." Roxas said as Sora shrugged.

"Oh well…at least I still get the princess." Sora said as he and Kairi kissed, eliciting groans and gags from the kids.

"What about you Rikujou?" Riku asked his son.

"I don't know yet…I just can't think of any good characters that aren't taken by either my friends or family." Rikujou replied.

"Perhaps you need some inspiration." Sora said as he scratched his chin.

"What kind of inspiration?" Rikujou asked.

"Have I ever told you guys the story of the mighty Keyblade warriors and their trip to Halloween town?" Sora asked as the kids shook their head.

"You mean when Sky boy and his friends Donald Duck and Goofy went and helped Jack Skellington defeat the evil Oogie Boogie?" Ventus asked as Sora smiled.

"Close…I mean after Sky boy and his friends Water girl and Lando had the Reunion with their parents." Sora replied as the kids shook their head again and the adults all grew interested.

"Oh yeah I remember this story." Roxas said as Sora pulled up a chair and everyone gathered around.

"How does it go dad?" Marina asked as Lulu sat down and snuggled up close to Ventus.

"Well…twas the night before Halloween, and on the Fate Islands, our heroes were stirring as they tried to come up with the perfect Halloween costumes…" Sora explained as he began the story…

* * *

**Six years earlier…**

"Come on Sora we're going to be late!" Roxas shouted as Sora thumped down the stairs.

"Relax Roxas it's not like we're going far…it's just across the street to Kairi and Namine's house for crying out loud." Sora replied.

"I know but you know how Namine gets when she's in dress designer mode." Roxas said as Sora shook his head.

"No not really." Sora replied as Roxas sighed.

"You'll see." Roxas said as they headed for the door.

"MOM WE'RE GOING TO KAIRI'S HOUSE!" Sora shouted as the raven haired Lulu turned towards the two teenagers.

"Ok then but make sure that your home by nine." Lulu instructed as the boys nodded.

"Yes mom." They replied in unison as they walked out the door.

At Kairi's house, Namine was helping Kairi into a simple black robe for her Witch costume.

"I can't believe that you're not doing anything spectacular for your costume this year." Namine said in disbelief as she shortened the long robe with a safety pin.

"Well I like the simple things…that and I have no imagination when it comes to costumes." Kairi replied with a shrug.

"Nah you just have no ideas for a costume…like me I'm dressing up as, of all people, Larxene." Namine replied as she pointed a thumb over towards one of Roxas's old Organization XIII robes and a small box with a symbol of Larxene's Kunai on the lid.

"I'm surprised that you're going as her…I thought you lived in fear of her?" Olette asked.

"Not anymore…not since we both got hearts." Namine replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Aqua said as she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Fuu.

"Oh you're all here now…come in guys." Aqua said as the four entered one by one.

"Yep, we're all set for our costume fittings and alterations." Sora said enthusiastically as Roxas snickered.

"Yeah, Of course I'm all set for my costume." Roxas said as he pulled out a bright red spiky haired wig and donned it with another one of his old Organization robes.

"Oh great, yeah we got it memorized Roxas." Riku said as he and Fuu walked past with boxes under each of their arms.

"So what about you two?" Namine asked through her teeth as she held a pin between them.

"I'm going as someone we all know about but would rather willingly forget about." Riku said as he donned black jacket with white trim on it.

"By Minerva you're going as Xehanort?!" Sora said in disbelief.

"Yeah so…I was him for a while." Riku said as Fuu donned a pirate hat.

"Well I see that Fuu's sure milking that eye patch of hers all the way." Olette said with a snicker.

"Ok Sora what about you? What are you going as?" Kairi asked as Sora scratched his head.

"I don't know yet really…I've thought about it but whenever I try to come up with a good idea it always sounds stupid." Sora replied.

"If only we knew someone who was good with creating Halloween costumes…then we could turn this whole town on its ear." Namine said as something in Roxas's mind clicked.

"Wait a minute…Halloween…Town…Halloween Town!" Roxas said as Sora caught on to what he was saying.

"Jack Skellington…of course!" Sora said eagerly.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"During my adventures with Donald and Goofy, we went to a world where Halloween was celebrated twenty four seven…it's even called Halloween Town." Sora replied.

"What better place to go for Halloween than Halloween Town?" Roxas suggested as the others started getting hyped about going to another world.

"I dunno guys; I'm not too sure about this." Aqua said as the teenagers all turned hopefully towards her.

"Oh come on, everyone there is nice except for Oogie Boogie but he's dead now anyways." Sora said as Aqua sighed and reached for the phone.

"Let me talk with your parents about this…I mean it's only been a couple of months since we got back and your parents may not like the idea." Aqua said as she hit the speed dial for Ven's house.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Ok guys…the verdict is in…you are free to go to Halloween Town under one condition." Aqua said as she hung up the phone.

"And that is?" Sora asked.

"The condition is that Zack goes with you." Aqua replied as the group nodded in agreement.

"Works for me." Riku said with a smile.

"Ok then, Namine, fire up the Fahrenheit, we're going to Halloween Town!" Kairi said as the group cheered.

"Hey Olette you want to come along too?" Roxas asked as Olette thought for a moment.

"No thanks, Hayner, Pence and I are all going trick or treating together tomorrow but thanks for offering." Olette replied as the others shrugged.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Well then I guess it's off to Halloween Town." Kairi said as the others nodded and headed out for the Fahrenheit.

An hour later the Fahrenheit rocketed into space with the heroes on board.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a damp and dark cold place in a strange basement, a large burlap sack lay empty and discarded on the ground.

But a dark hooded figure entered with a small cage in hand.

"Ah, Oogie Boogie…how pathetic of you to have fallen to such an insolent little brat…but fear not, with this bug you will be reborn." The hooded figure said as they knelt down and released a small green bug within the cage that instantly scurried into the burlap sack.

After a moment, swarms of insects congregated towards the sack and filled it up until the familiar Boogie man was just as plump and alive as before.

"Whoa! Man what kind of dream have I been having?! It was a good dream full of happiness and love." Oogie said with disgust as he shuddered.

"Welcome back from the grave Oogie Boogie…now that I have done a good deed for you, you must do one for me." The figure said as the Boogie man looked at the figure with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh and what just am I doing?" Oogie asked as the figure handed him an envelope with a letter and a lock of crimson red hair inside. Oogie read the letter and smiled evilly.

"You just made a safe wager…I always do enjoy gambling the lives of others away." Oogie said with a sinister laugh.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

Please R&R.

This is just something like what one of my buddies would refer to as a "upage of your Reunion dosage." It's not going to be a very long story but it's more of something I thought up for the season.

So Happy Halloween ya'll.


	2. This is Halloween

The Fahrenheit roared through the world shell of Halloween Town as they headed for Moonlight hill with its familiar coiled hill.

"Would you look at that place? It literally does look like something straight out of Halloween." Namine said as the others nodded.

The Fahrenheit came and landed next to the curly hill which uncurled itself to act as a gangplank.

"Whoa Sora look at you! You've changed!" Roxas said as he pointed at Sora's Vampire form.

"You're no prize yourself Roxas." Sora replied as he pointed at Roxas's own changed form. Roxas had taken the form of a ghost, and had a bluish and transparent glow with several chains hanging from a white and tattered version of Organization robes. Fortunately the chains were ultra light.

"Holy cow, you look like the ghost of Jacob Marley!" Riku laughed.

"Riku! You're in dark form again!" Kairi said with panic in her voice.

"Huh?" Riku said as he noticed that he was indeed back in his dark form only his hair was longer, "Oh wait…I'm not in dark form…I've just taken the form of my nobody, Xiruk."

"Xiruk? I thought he was suppressed inside of you." Sora asked confused.

"He is…I guess his physical appearance is just manifested itself for this world." Riku replied.

"Fuu…what are you wearing?" Namine asked. Namine was dressed as an angel, complete with halo and a large set of wings in keeping with her innocence and her newfound love of flying.

"Not sure." Fuu replied. She was dressed with a number of mysterious objects dangling in her hair. She wore a long slim black dress that covered her feet and she had a large elaborate fan shaped object on her back with a long flowing white cape.

"Doesn't that look like something from a video game…oh what's the name of the character…Edea?" Roxas asked.

"Affirmative." Fuu replied.

"Uh guys…something is very wrong here." Zack said as he entered dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

"It's Halloween Town Zack…it does that to you." Kairi said as everyone looked her over in surprise.

"You haven't changed a bit Kairi…you're just in your witch's costume." Sora said as Kairi straightened her pointed hat.

"Yeah so?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go into town." Riku said as everyone nodded and they headed out the hatch.

As they emerged they saw the Scarecrow sign post pointing towards the town. At the same time, mysterious and ominous music could be heard…  
_  
"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."_

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween."

The heroes passed by a large bed as a gruff voice say…

_"I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."  
_  
Then a deep voice sang from under the stairs of a nearby house…

_"I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."  
_  
Then the rest of the locals starting singing…

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

Then they saw the Mayor standing on a nearby platform...

_"In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

Then a trio of the local ghouls appeared out of nowhere in the hero's path…

_"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green."  
_  
Then a werewolf asked…

_"Aren't you scared?"_

The heroes shook their heads as a pair of witches sang…

_"Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night."_

Then the rest of the locals joined in again…

_"Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!"_

Then a spooky looking clown rolled up on a unicycle…

_"I am the clown with the tear-away face…"_

The Clown ripped off his face revealing an empty black hole where it should have been…

_"Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

The clown vanished in a puff of smoke and a voice said in the blowing wind…

_"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair"  
_  
They then looked up and saw a familiar looking shadow on the full moon…

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."  
_  
The locals joined in again…

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!"_

Then a family of zombies joined in…

_"Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween."_

Then the Mayor appeared again…

"_In this town don't we love it now?_  
_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise."_

Then they turned to see a pair of Zombies carrying the scarecrow sign post being carried on the back of a wooden horse on wheels…

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy."_

Suddenly the scarecrow caught a blaze and started moving around as if it were alive and danced around atop the horse actually frightening the heroes…

_"Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

Suddenly the burning scarecrow jumped into the fountain in the center of the town square…

_"In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
_  
Then as the crowd started chanting…

_"La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"  
_  
A figure started emerging from the fountain in a stoic pose. It was Jack Skellington…

"_WHEE!! Ha Ha Ha!"_

The crowd cheered as Jack bowed from the applause.

"Thank you, thank you my friends!" Jack said with a hollow smile, "All in a night's work."

"Jack!" Sora said as the Pumpkin King heard his voice being called and turned to its source.

"Sora! How wonderful to see you again my old friend. Have any good frights lately?" Jack asked friendlily.

"Some actually…so how's Sally?" Sora asked as Jack smiled.

"She's fantastic…in fact here she is now." Jack replied as the rag doll approached.

"Sora, it is so good to see you again…but what brings you back to Halloween town?" Sally asked.

"My friends and I wanted to come here for Halloween this year so here we are." Sora replied.

"Oh goodness, you've brought friends!" Jack said as he approached the group, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

"Nice to meet you…I'm Roxas, Sora's ex-nobody." Roxas introduced as Jack smiled nodded.

"I am aware of what a nobody is my friend…in fact I recently tried to tame a few of the nobodies you call Dusks and Dancers, to try and join in with me in my performances but alas…they won't listen to me." Jack replied.

"Wait a second…there were nobodies here?" Namine asked.

"Shortly after Sora left the last time but then they vanished too." Jack replied.

"Oh…the Battle of the World that Never Was I'll wager." Riku said as the others nodded.

"I am just so happy to see you all here and looking oh so frightening…it's very rare that we get visitors here to Halloween Town." Jack said happily.

"So what shall we do?" Zack asked.

"Dr. Finkelstein is working on something new and exciting for Halloween tomorrow…perhaps we should go and make sure that it doesn't go awry." Jack suggested as Sora nodded knowingly.

"Definitely considering that everything he builds goes haywire or causes trouble in some fashion." Sora said as they all turned and headed up towards the mad scientist's home unaware that they were being watched by three young children in costumes resembling a Devil, a Witch, and a Skeleton.

"Is that the red haired girl Mr. Oogie Boogie told us to spy on?" the Devil (Lock) asked.

"Yep…but isn't that the guy who beat up Mr. Oogie Boogie the last two times?" The Witch (Shock) asked.

"Yeah so how do we get her away from the others?" the Skeleton (Barrel) asked as the three thought.

"Hmm…maybe if we could find a way to trap her…but let's go to Mr. Oogie Boogie and tell him what we found." Lock suggested as the others nodded and hurried away towards the once destroyed mansion where Oogie Boogie resided.

* * *

**Inside Finkelstein's lab…**

"Ah Jack, I'm glad you're here." Dr. Finkelstein said as he rolled over to the newcomers.

"Hello Professor, how goes the secret project?" Jack asked as Finkelstein pointed on the table towards a black chest with a skull insignia on it.

"It's almost finished Jack, all I require now is my skeleton key to open it and to lock it…the only problem is that I lost the key sometime during dinner and I cannot seem to find it." Finkelstein replied as Sally tightened a stitch on her arm, which Zack noticed.

"What sort of invention is it professor?" Sora asked as he looked at the box curiously.

"I call it the Pandora's Box…It's a new experiment that will give everyone a brand new scare every time…it is a device that causes everyone who looks into it to experience their worst nightmares again and again…it will cause the BIGGEST! SCARES! EVER!" the professor cackled insanely.

"Don't you think that kind of device might be dangerous? I mean it may literally scare someone to death." Kairi asked nervously.

"Of course it will! That's what's so great about it!" the Professor replied as Jack scratched his chin.

"I don't know professor…if we scare everyone to death then there won't be anyone left to scare anymore." Jack said, "What's more…if someone does survive that scare, then what's to say that they'll be scared of anything else?"

"Or worse they could wind up being a babbling idiot for the rest of their lives." Zack said as the others nodded.

"And if someone with an evil intent ever got a hold of it, they could cause utter chaos." Namine said as the Professor sighed.

"Fine…since everyone is too much of a coward to try the Pandora's Box then I shall simply lock it away in my basement…it's the most secure place in this whole house…but I still need a key to unlock and lock the door." Finkelstein said grabbing the box off the table.

"Leave that to me." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the trap door leading to the basement.

"Sally! Take this box down stairs." Finkelstein ordered as Sally nodded, took the chest and carried it down the stairs and after a moment returned and closed the door without the chest. Sora then locked the door back.

"Now then what can I do for you youngsters hmm?" Finkelstein asked.

"Well we're here to celebrate Halloween with you guys, seeing as how this place is called Halloween Town and all." Sora replied.

"Well then go celebrate it out of my house, I have much work to do here and I don't need a bunch of brats hanging around and causing trouble…by the way if you see those three insolent and clumsy fools, Lock, Shock, and Barrel around anywhere, nab them and bring them here to me…they may have run off with my key!" Finkelstein ordered as the heroes nodded and turned to leave.

"Who are Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Riku asked.

"Oh they're just a bunch of troublesome kids dressed up as trick-or-treaters that used to work for the boogie man." Sora replied.

"Oh…Oogie Boogie…I remember Maleficent's dealing with him." Riku said with a sigh as he recalled his dark past.

"I don't think we have to worry about Oogie Boogie ever again seeing as how we killed him twice in a row." Sora said with a confident smile as they headed towards Jack's house.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"HA! The girl's here!" Oogie said excitedly, "Now what about the professor's experiment?"

"I think it's ready but the key's run off." Shock replied as Oogie smiled.

"Oh we don't need the key…the girl's got a key of her own and we will just have to…convince her to open it for us." Oogie said with a grin.

"But we can't get to the experiment because the professor's probably got it locked up in the basement." Barrel said as Oogie smiled.

"Get creative…get a shovel and dig a tunnel or something." Oogie said as the three looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes sir Mr. Oogie Boogie!" they said in unison as they turned and ran off.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

I am going to be adding musical numbers mostly because I like a few of the songs from the movie. Namely: This is Halloween, Kidnap the Sandy Claws, and Oogie Boogie's Song.

And Yes, Fuu's dressed as Edea Cramer from Final Fantasy VIII…kind of ironic don't you think?


	3. Jack's Story & Oogie's Plan

"So Jack, what exactly do you do here in Halloween Town?" Zack asked the Pumpkin King once they entered his house.

"Quite simple friend, I am the master of Scare-imonies here in town and I usually help to plan what to do for Halloween each year." Jack said as he sat down on a couch with Sally sitting next to them. Suddenly a ghost like blur flew through Sora and crashed into Jack and started licking his face.

"Zero! Down boy!" Jack said as the ghost dog fluttered down onto his master's lap, "Good ghost dog."

"Please have a seat my friends…just watch out for the odd bed of spikes and the occasional trap door." Jack said to the group as they didn't budge.

"Thanks we'll stand." Namine said nervously.

"Now what sort of scary delights shall I conjure up for the lot of you?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack tell them about the last time I was here, you know that whole business with Christmas Town?" Sora said as the group looked at him confused as Jack smiled.

"Ah what a wonderful story! It was only a few months ago actually and it all started when Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared in the graveyard…" Jack said as he began to regale them with the story of Sora's last visit to Halloween Town.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ow!" Shock said as Barrel stepped on her foot.

"Watch your feet!" Barrel replied as they kept digging their tunnel towards Dr. Finkelstein's lab basement.

"Out of my way!" Lock grumbled.

"Hey! Watch the light!" Shock hissed as Barrel moved the lantern away slightly.

"Will you watch where you're going!!" Lock growled as he continued digging.

"Make me!" Barrel argued as Shock told them to shush.

"Hey! I think we're breaking through!" she said as she pushed up on a large stone slab above their head and lifted it up off the ground and slid it away. They poked their heads through and found themselves in the basement of Professor Finkelstein's Laboratory.

"We did it!" Barrel exclaimed as the other two put their hands over his mouth.

"Quiet. You want the mad scientist to hear you?" Lock asked as Barrel shook his head.

"Look. There's the box we're looking for." Shock said pointing towards a black chest with a skull insignia on it.

"Let's grab it and take it to Mr. Oogie Boogie and fast…maybe we'll get some snake and spider stew for it." Barrel said as they ran towards it and picked it up. They then carried it into the hole and pulled the stone slab back over on top of the entrance.

* * *

**Back at Jack's house…**

"…and that's how we saved Christmas." Jack said with a smile.

"Whoa, Sora you got to meet Santa Claus?!" Riku said in disbelief.

"Yep, and you said he didn't exist." Sora replied with a smirk.

"One thing I don't understand Jack is what made you want to do that?" Zack asked confused as Jack smiled.

"Well then allow me to explain myself…" He replied…

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet." _

Jack sang as he started walking around the room dramatically…

_"Yet year after year, it was the same routine  
and I grew so weary of the sound of screams  
and I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
had grown so tired of the same old thing." _

He then paused and placed hand over his chest…

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
an emptiness began to grow  
there was something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I had never known." _

He then flipped a switch on the wall and turned on a number of dramatic lights…

_"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
and I'll scare you right out of your pants  
to a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
and I'm known throughout England and France" _

"Where's Kentucky?" Sora whispered to Riku who shrugged as Jack pulled of his head and held it in his hand like someone reciting Hamlet…

_"And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
to recite Shakespearean quotations  
no animal nor man can scream like I can  
with the fury of my recitations." _

He then placed it back on his head as he continued…

_"But who here would ever understand  
that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He would have given it all up if he only could." _

Sora and the gang started to understand as Jack finished…

_"Oh, there was an empty place in my bones  
that called out for something unknown  
the fame and praise come year after year  
did nothing for those empty tears." _

There was a moment of silence as Jack finished explaining.

"Wow…so that's why you did it…you wanted to experience something new." Roxas said as Jack nodded.

"Precisely but after that experience I realized that I should focus only on what I know and that is Halloween…oh the ideas I gained from that adventure…I have enough ideas to provide the best scares for hundreds of years!" Jack said happily.

"And you've got Sally to help you with those ideas too." Kairi said as Jack turned and smiled at the young princess and nodded.

"Right you are…oh Sally here has been a great help to me…she is my little dying rose who keeps my ideas flowing hot." Jack said as he took Sally by the hands as she smiled.

"Oh I love it when you call me that." She said with a loving look.

"What a weird complement…but considering where we are it's not surprising." Zack said as the others nodded.

"How is Santa by the way?" Sora asked.

"Oh he's great, we've started writing to each other to make sure that our respective holidays go according to plan." Jack replied pointing to a number of letters bound together with a rubber band on his desk with a candy cane emblem on the back.

"Cool…you think that we can go meet him?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid not, you see around Halloween is when Santa really get's busy with making the preparations for Christmas time and disturbing him or the elves right now would only slow them down." Jack said as Sora nodded understandingly.

"Well maybe next time." Riku said with a smile and a shrug.

"So…now that I've told you of my adventures…tell me all about your own." Jack said as Sora and the others shrugged.

"Well…our last adventure started a few months ago when we got a letter in a bottle from King Mickey Mouse of Disney castle…" Sora said as he began telling of how they were reunited with their parents and families…

* * *

**Back at Oogie's Manor…**

Oogie Boogie was thrilled when he had the Pandora's Box placed on the table in front of him.

"Ooh-who-who-who…" He laughed, "…This is going really scare everyone to death…and quite literally too! HA!"

"Now what do we do Mr. Oogie Boogie sir?" Barrel asked.

"Now you have to kidnap the red haired girl." Oogie said as he put the chest away by the casino floor controls.

"We hear her name is Kairi." Shock said as Oogie shrugged.

"Kairi? So what, just get her and bring her to me." Oogie said as the three cackled and nodded and ran out of the room.

"The plan's going better than I had hoped." Oogie said to himself with evil glee.

Meanwhile the three Trick-or-treaters entered a cage like elevator…

_"Kidnap the red haired girl?" _

They asked in unison as Lock piped in…

_"I wanna do it." _

The Barrel stepped in…

_"Let's draw straws." _

Then Shock suggested…

_"Oogie said we should work together." _

Then they all said in unison…

_"Three of a kind.  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la" _

_"Kidnap the Kairi girl, lock her up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights." _

The elevator reached the mansion and Shock put in one of her suggestions…

_"First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When she comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate." _

The Lock suggested…

_"Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this red haired princess lamb  
Let's pop her in a boiling pot  
And when she's done we'll plate her up!" _

Then the three said in unison…

_"Kidnap the Kairi girl  
Throw her in a box  
Bury her for ninety years  
Then see if she talks." _

They continued as Shock carried a cage with a bug trapped inside towards the Boogie Chute…

_"Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook her rare."  
Wheeee!" _

They then shoved the cage down the chute and started prepping their monster bathtub for travel as Lock suggested…

_"I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at her door and then  
Knock three times and when she answers  
The Kairi girl will be no more." _

Shock shook her head and argued…

_"You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow her up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then he will beat us black and green." _

They then continued in unison…

_"Kidnap the Kairi girl  
Tie her in a bag  
Throw her in the ocean  
Then see if she is sad.  
Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town." _

Then Barrel piped up…

_"He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet." _

Then they all joined in as the bathtub walked into the "Armory"…

_"Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Yum!" _

_"We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side."_"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Shock said as she grabbed a box off the shelf.

"I'm not the dumb one." Barrel argued.

"You're no fun." Lock replied.

"Shut up!" Shock barked.

"Make me." Lock replied as Shock turned back to them…

_"I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to her door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until her curiosity  
Entices her to look inside  
And then we'll have her  
One, two, three." _

Then the three all leapt into the Bathtub now stocked with a large bag and a whole arsenal of nasty traps as they sang…

_"Kidnap the Kairi girl, beat her with a stick  
Lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick."_

Then the Tub turned and headed for the door…

_"Kidnap the Kairi girl, chop her into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks" _

They then sang excitedly as the donned their masks and the tub sped away into town…

"_Kidnap the Kairi girl, see what we will see  
Lock her in a cage and then throw away the key!!"_

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**The songs in this chapter were "Jack's Lament" but set in the past tense instead of the present tense.

The other song was "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" only set for Kairi.


	4. Oogie Boogie

The heroes had finished explaining their adventures to Jack and Sally and had agreed to help with the preparations for Halloween on the next day.

"Hurry people! We have no time to lose!" The mayor said with his happy face over the bullhorn.

"So where do you want this Jack?" Sora asked as he held a shrunken head out away from him.

"Oh put that over there in front of the guillotine in that basket there." Jack pointed as Sora nodded and walked over towards the guillotine.

"What about this?" Zack asked as he and Riku pushed a casket over against a wall.

"HEY!" someone said from inside, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh sorry." Zack said as he and Riku placed the casket down against the wall.

"Hey has anyone seen that bone garland I had a few minutes ago?" Roxas asked as Fuu pointed to Roxas's shoulder.

"Garland?" she asked pointing to said garland wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh thanks." Roxas replied as he pulled the garland off his shoulder, "These chains can confuse me some times."

"I'll bet." Fuu said as she tied one end of the garland to her chakram and hurled it towards Namine up on top of one of the nearby buildings.

Namine caught it and untied the garland from the chakram. She then tied one end to the building and hurled the chakram back to its owner. Fuu threw it back with the other end of the garland attached. Namine then outstretched her angel wings and glided gracefully across towards another building nearby and tied the garland to the rooftop of the other building.

"Ok who needed the candles for the jack-o-lanterns?" Kairi asked as she and Sally emerged from Jack's house each with a box of candles."

"Over here!" Roxas shouted as he and Jack were pepping the Pumpkins for their candles.

Kairi and Sally approached and opened their boxes to reveal that Kairi's box was full of rats and the candles were all eaten away.

"Oh yuck…so much for those candles." Kairi groused as she dropped the box in shock.

"Ah! Scared of rats are we?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not normally but that one caught me off guard." Kairi replied.

"We're going to need more candles then Jack." Roxas said as Sora approached.

"I always have three spare boxes sealed away in the closet near the back door." Jack said proudly.

"I'll go get them." Sally said as her left arm immediately fell to the ground.

"I'll go get them Sally...don't worry I can handle them." Kairi said as she headed for Jack's house.

Zack then approached as Sally sewed her arm back on and noticed the box with the rats inside. He dumped the rats out and they scurried off, he then closed the lid on the box and examined it. He furrowed his brow as he looked it over. He then tried to open the lid but had to give it some elbow grease before it finally popped open.

"Now that's weird…how did those rats get in this box?" Zack wondered as Jack arched an eyebrow.

"They ate through the box I would assume." He said as Zack shook his head.

"Impossible, the box is in pristine condition save for some old melted wax on the sides and some slightly chipped wood…what's more the lid takes a lot of strength to open which makes it very unlikely that the rats got in on their own." Zack said as Jack blinked.

"I am not one to keep rats inside of the candle boxes…the candles are very important for the Halloween festivities and I would never let vermin like that into those boxes." Jack stated proudly.

"Then how could they have gotten in unless…unless someone else put them." Zack replied.

"But who?" Jack wondered. Suddenly they heard a loud crash come from his house.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted in worry as they all ran for the house. As they ran inside they saw the back closet open with only two of the candle boxes inside. One of the large boxes was lying open and empty on the floor.

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora asked as they looked around.

"I don't know…she couldn't have gone far though." Namine replied as they continued looking around but to no avail because Kairi was bound and gagged inside a large black bag inside Lock, Shock, and Barrel's monster bathtub.

The sinister trio were giggling and high fiving each other in celebration of their success in capturing the girl. But as they passed the Fahrenheit by the hill, they didn't go unnoticed by two pairs of optics who recognized the pair of pink shoes flailing around from inside the bag as the bathtub ran past.

Wall-e and M-O looked at each other and raced out the hatch and towards the town to warn the others.

The Bathtub came to a stop inside of the mansion and the three kids cackled as they hoisted Kairi out of the tub and pulled the bag off of her.

"We're here!" Shock said in a sing song manner as they pulled the gag off.

"You're going to pay for this you know!" Kairi growled as she tried to free her hands that were bound in duct tape in front of her.

"Sorry but the master's got something special for you." Lock said as they hoisted her feet first towards the Boogie Chute.

"What are you talking about?!" Kairi asked in a panic.

"One…" the three said in unison.

"Why am I always the one kidnapped?" Kairi asked herself.

"Two…"

"I get so tired of being the damsel in distress…"

"THREE!!"

Kairi was slid down the chute and after a moment of bouncing off the pipe, was spat out the bottom and landed on her back on a round table in the middle of a large round and dark room.

"Ouch!" she groaned as suddenly a black light came on, illuminating the room in a number of electric vibrant colors as an eerie tune started to play. Then a door opened on one end as a pair of dice flew out and landed on the table next to her with the ones on top…snake eyes.

Then a big burlap sack emerged from the doors, turning neon green in the black light. He had two black hollow eyes and an equally black and hollow mouth with a sinister smirk on its face…

_"Well, well, well, what have we here?  
the Princess, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha." _

The sack said as it started dancing around the table…

_"You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
you're jokin me, you gotta be  
this can't be the right gal  
She's young, he's pretty  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first." _

The Sack said in disbelief as it spun the table so where he was looking at her head upside down…

_"When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
there's trouble close at hand  
you'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
and if you aren't shakin'  
then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time  
you hear the boogie song, ohhh…" _

Then a chorus of bats added…

_"Ohhh" _

And Oogie replied…

_"Ohhh" _

Then a skeleton in a torture trap added…

_"Ohhh" _

And Oogie replied again…

_"Ohhh _

Then both the bats, the skeleton, and Oogie added…

_"Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man" _

Then Oogie turned back to Kairi…

_"Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A young, thin, Princess to add a little spice." _

Then the Skeletons added…

_"Ohhh" _

And Oogie replied…

_"Ohhh" _

Then the bats…  
_"Ohhh" _

Then Oogie…

_"Ohhh" _

Then all of them again…

_"Ohhh, yeah, I'm the Oogie Boogie Man." _

Then Kairi spoke up…

_"Release me now  
or you will face the dire consequences  
there's gonna be people looking for me  
so please come, to your senses." _

Oogie looked at her in disbelief and replied…

_"PAH! You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
would someone shut this lassie up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
you really are too much  
and now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff." _

Kairi then looked at him worriedly…

_"W-What are you going to do?" She asked. _

_"I'm gonna do the best I can." Oogie replied with a laugh._

"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair." 

Oogie said as he attached a hook on a chain to the bindings around Kairi's wrist.

_"It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old girl  
Now that'd be just fine." _

Then Kairi replied as she was lifted into the air by the wrists…

_"Release me fast or you will have to  
answer for this heinous act!" _

Then Oogie scoffed as he approached her…

_"Oh, sister, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position  
That you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere." _

Oogie said with a laugh as the music stopped.

"Let me go you overgrown sack!" Kairi growled.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't quite do that…you see I need that key of yours first to open a little present for a friend of mine." Oogie said as Lock, Shock, and Barrel walked in with the Pandora's Box and set it on the table that Kairi was once laying on.

"Oh no…you can't be serious." Kairi said as she saw the chest.

"Oh yes…I am." Oogie said with a smile and a laugh.

* * *

**Back in town…**

The group returned to the town center after searching around the town for the missing Kairi.

"Anything?" Sora asked as everyone shook their head.

"This is one kind of scared that I don't like." Jack said worriedly.

"But where could she have gone?" Namine asked.

"I don't know but I…hey isn't that Wall-e and M-O?" Riku said as he spotted the two robots raced up to them and started chittering rapidly and frantically.

"What's the matter guys?" Roxas asked confused.

"_Kai-ri!" _Wall-e said frantically as he pointed towards where Oogie's manor was located.

"What?! You know where she went?!" Sora asked eagerly as Wall-e nodded.

"Was she with anyone?" Zack asked as Wall-e reached in his cavity and pulled out a hubcap and a dry erase marker and quickly drew a smiley face on it. He put the face over his eyes and then lowered it.

"They were wearing masks?" Zack asked as Wall-e nodded but Jack narrowed his eyes.

"There are only three people in all of Halloween Town that wear masks…and that's Lock, Shock, and Barrel…come on let's go check and see if they're at what's left of Oogie's old place." Jack said as the group charged off towards Oogie's house.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

Oogie Boogie's song is my favorite song from the Nightmare before Christmas so I had to add it.

Yes the story's almost over and I intended it to be so, because it's a mini-sequel/prequel to the Reunion series. Sort of like my 358/2 Days fic.


	5. Saving Halloween

The heroes ran towards the Fahrenheit with Wall-e and M-O leading them on. Finally they reached the Fahrenheit where the trail ended.

"Now where do we go?" Riku asked as Zack noticed footprints on the ground in front of them.

"Hmm…these foot prints weren't left by anything natural…but one thing's for certain it's heavy." Zack said as he knelt down close but Jack knew what it was.

"Heavy like a bathtub?" Jack asked as Zack arched an eyebrow.

"A what?" he asked confused.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel, use a magical bathtub to get around town fast." Jack replied as Zack looked to where the tracks led.

"The tracks lead this way…we better hurry." Zack said as they hurried on down the way until reaching the top of a nearby hill and pausing as they saw the once destroyed mansion still intact.

"Impossible! Jack, Donald, Goofy, and I destroyed that place on our first adventure!" Sora said in disbelief as he saw the mansion.

"Perhaps they rebuilt it…so we'll have to be careful." Jack said as Riku put a hand to his chest.

"You ok?" Namine asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah…it's just that I sense something very…strange…as if there's a heart filled with strange power." Riku replied as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am not going to let them do anything with Kairi!" Sora said but before they could move, they heard a barking noise coming from behind them, they turned around to see Zero flying towards them with what looked like a letter in his mouth.

"Zero? What is it boy?!" Jack asked as he took the letter, "It's from Dr. Finkelstein."

"What's he say?" Roxas asked as Jack's face turned to shock and horror.

"The Pandora's Box has been stolen!" Jack said as they looked at each other in worry.

"Oh no…Kairi has a Keyblade, she could open the chest and allow Oogie Boogie to use the chest and kill anyone he wants!" Sora said as Riku shook his head.

"I think you're right but I highly doubt that Oogie Boogie is smart enough for this kind of scheme…it's too detailed…besides I thought you said that Oogie was dead?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…but how did he come back to life then?" Sora wondered as Jack shook his head.

"There's no time to waste! We have to stop Oogie before Kairi opens the Pandora's Box!" Jack said as the others nodded and prepped their Keyblades and weapons.

"Ready or not Oogie because you may have tricked us but we are going to give you a treat that you'll never forget!" Sora said as they all charged for the house.

* * *

**In the basement of Oogie's mansion…**

"Now come along now Kairi…where have you hidden your key?" Oogie asked as he looked over the Princess of Heart as if looking for an actual key.

"I'm never showing you the Keyblade!" Kairi replied as Oogie and his three henchmen froze at the mention of a Keyblade.

"Keyblade?! Wait a minute that means…" Oogie said as he heard a loud clang from a nearby table that sat tilted away from him. He hurriedly waddled over and pulled the table down towards him revealing…

"Hello Oogie!" Sora and Jack said in unison as Oogie backed up in shock and horror.

"You again?!" Oogie said in disbelief as Roxas, Riku, Fuu, Zack, and Sally appeared around them and Zack quickly lassoed the three henchmen and bound them up.

"Finally, it's about time you guys got here…could one of you get me down…my arms are getting tired." Kairi asked as Sally approached and reached up for the rope but as she did her right arm fell off.

"Not again." She muttered as there was a faint twinkle from within the arm itself.

"The Key!" Oogie said as he turned and pulled down on a chain dangling from the roof. Suddenly the whole floor started to spin like a roulette wheel.

"Whoa!!" Sora said as he and Jack found themselves on the spinning wheel as Oogie ran the opposite direction for Sally's fallen arm. He reached the arm first and picked it up, just as a small metal key fell out with a skull insignia on it like the Pandora's Box.

"Uh oh! Uh guys!" Kairi said as she noticed that she was being spun around too but because she was dangling from the ceiling she was starting to swing towards a whole wall of circular saw blades that were spinning.

"I'm on it!" Namine shouted as she flew towards Kairi and held her still while Fuu hurled her chakram and cut the cord holding the red head in the air.

In the meantime Oogie was trying to run from Jack and Sora on the roulette wheel towards the Pandora's Box in the center.

"Ok any new ideas?!" Sora asked Jack as he nodded and suddenly turned around and started running the opposite direction towards Oogie Boogie. Sora followed suit and as he got close to the boogie man he swung his Keyblade but missed as Oogie ducked just in time.

Oogie stepped on a button on the wheel and instantly rack of buzz saws dropped down near where Sora and Jack were running the opposite direction, causing them to turn back around and run away from it.

"Someone take out that buzz saw!" Zack said as he and the others, who were off the wheel, started looking for controls or something to deactivate the buzz saws.

Sora and Jack started gaining ground just as Oogie grabbed the Pandora's Box.

"Ha! You've lost boys! Now prepare for the fright of your lives!!" Oogie said with a laugh as he put the key in the keyhole and turned it. Sora quickly leapt forward and pulled the lid open as Oogie held it towards himself causing him to look into the box.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Oogie screamed as his worst Nightmares flooded his mind and he fell over with the box closed on top of him. His catatonic form and the chest were spun around towards the buzz saws which tore into the large burlap sack, releasing the bugs inside and destroying Oogie Boogie once and for all.

The chest hit the saws and exploded in a blinding flash of blue light which sent a surge of electrical power through the entire room and caused the wheel and the blades to stop spinning.

"Well…glad that's over with." Kairi said as Sora and Jack wobbled over from the constant spinning.

* * *

**Later in town…**

The entire town watched the large clock near city hall in silence as the clock hovered on 0,0,1 hours till Halloween. Finally the clock went triple zero and the entire town roared in celebration and started doing what they could to scare their neighbors.

"Happy Halloween!!" Jack shouted over the megaphone, "And now let the Scare-a-bration commence!!"

"Oh Sora!" Kairi said in a sing song voice.

"What?" He asked as Kairi lifted her hat and instantly Zero burst out barking towards the Keyblade master.

Sora screamed like a girl and fainted…or so everyone believed.

"Sora get up you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled as she nudged Sora but he didn't move.

"Sora?" she said nervously as she tried to nudge him awake but to no avail.

"Uh oh…I think I scared Sora to death." Kairi said as she started shaking him.

"Oh no…what have I done?" she said to herself but suddenly.

"RAAHHHH!!" Sora shouted as he bolted upward causing Kairi to shriek and the others to laugh.

"That's the spirit!!"Jack shouted to the two with a laugh.

"Trick-or-treat Kairi!" Sora said as he pulled himself up.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before slowly leaning in to kiss.

* * *

"AUGH! Dad do you have to tell that part?!" Ventus whined as the boys all grimaced.

"Ha! Now that's what I call a true scare!" Sora said with a laugh.

"Did that really happen daddy?" Marina asked.

Sora remained silent for a moment.

"Maybe…maybe not…I don't know." Sora replied.

"Hey look what time it is guys…you better get to bed so that we can get the house ready tomorrow for Halloween." Kairi said as the kids looked at the clock on the wall.

"Be careful taking off your costumes so you don't rip them." Namine advised as the kids ran off towards their rooms.

"I better go make sure that they're all tucked in." Sora said as he headed off after them while Kairi nodded and smiled.

"I wonder how ol' Jack is right now." Roxas said in thought.

"Beats me…but I'm sure he's probably ok." Riku said as the others nodded. Kairi silently headed for the front doors. She stepped out silently onto the front porch and gazed up at the stars.

She could see one star twinkling brighter than all the other stars in the distance.

She knew what it was…it was her homeworld…the Destiny Islands.

She could only imagine Riku's little sister Vera going trick-or-treating with her parents and perhaps her cousin Zack but without her brother whom she probably doesn't even know exists.

She sighed at the memories of all those they left behind on the islands without even saying goodbye to.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind."_Sora's voice said from behind her as she turned back towards the doorway to see her love standing there.

_"I'd like to join you by your side,  
where we can gaze into the stars."_

Then they joined in unison as they slowly joined hands…

_"And sit together,  
now and forever.  
For it is plain as anyone can see,  
we're simply meant to be."_

They then kissed as the stars started to shine brighter than ever.

* * *

**The End.**The last song was the reprise of "Sally's Song" during the Finale/Reprise at the end of TNBC.

Well I hope you enjoyed the Reunion Halloween Special…see ya real soon…and…

Happy Halloween Ya'll!!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **I changed my mind, I thought of an epilogue…enjoy.

* * *

It was late as the trap door in the library opened up.

"Kids remember to go straight to your rooms now, and keep the lights off…Aunt Jenny, Aunt Cissnei, Grandma, and Shelke are still having their fun outside." Sora/Knight of the Sky said to the batch of youngsters as they silently ran to their rooms, with Lulu/Yuna asleep on Ventus/Ifrit's back.

"Mom can you carry this for me?" Ventus asked as Kairi/Princess chuckled and took the boy's bag of candy.

"You guys are home later than Shelke had thought." Argento said on her knees from the greenhouse windows with one of Roxas's black robes over her with the hood up and a pair of night vision binoculars in her hand.

"The Trick-or-treating was good this year…a lot of people out…oh and you will never guess who we ran into on the way out there?" Roxas said as he adjusted his black and white robe and removed his white wig…he had gone as Xemnas in his Final Form.

"Who?" Argento asked.

"An old friend of ours, though he didn't see us…Vincent Valentine." Roxas replied.

"No kidding? You sure it was him?" Argento asked as the adults nodded.

"How many people do you know in red cloaks with a tri-barreled pistol…wait don't answer that." Sora said as Argento chuckled and returned to watching out the window.

"I thought you were going as an old dead sea captain?" Namine/Gummy ship pilot asked as Argento shook her head.

"Nah…I changed my mind…besides someone has to act as lookout for those three bats outside." Argento said as she reached for a walky-talky.

"Heads up guys, we've got incoming…either four adults or four teenagers." Argento said into the walky-talky.

"_Confirmed, four teens…and…Mark!" _Luxa's voice replied as Argento motioned quickly for the adults to gather near the window and stay down.

"Check it out." Argento said as the four watched the expressions on the teens turn to that of sheer terror as they froze in place. Then they turned and ran for their lives back up the road.

"Oh that was righteous!" Sora said as they all laughed.

"This is going to be one Halloween they will never forget." Namine said as the others nodded.

"Oh if only ol' Jack could see us now…he'd be so proud." Roxas said as Sora nodded.

"That he would…now let's go make sure that the kids are in their rooms." Sora suggested as they nodded and ran off.

* * *

Ventus sat in his room, the sleeping Lulu on the bed because he was too tired from carrying her up the stairs to take her to her room.

He looked out the window curiously and looked down at his hand. He stretched it out and summoned a long blue Keyblade to his hand…Ultima Weapon.

He admired the weapon's crafting for a while but instantly dismissed it as the door opened.

"Oh Marina it's just you." Ventus said as Marina scoffed.

"Duh, who did you think? A ghost?" Marina asked.

"Well I never know. It is Halloween after all." Ventus replied as Marina shrugged, "Why are you here sis? Shouldn't you be eating your candy?"

"I had to um…" She stuttered nervously, "…I have a confession to make…you remember last year when you showed all of us that key-sword of yours?"

"Yeah? Wait you didn't tell anyone did you?" Ventus asked in a panic as Marina shook her head.

"No…" she replied as she closed the door, "…It's just…I have one too."

"Huh?" Ventus asked as she held out her hand and a long blue Keyblade that looked as if it had been carved out of ice appeared in her hand.

"I have a Keyblade too…it's called Diamond Dust." Marina said calmly.

"How long have you had it?" Ventus asked curiously.

"I feel like it's only been recent…but how I can wield one too is confusing to me Venny…I don't know what to do." Marina replied as Ventus sighed.

"Put it away for now, we'll discuss it later…who else knows?" Ventus asked.

"No one…and possibly Lu now since she's asleep on your bed." Marina replied.

"Ok then…but don't tell anyone." Ventus said as Marina replied and dismissed the Keyblade. A few seconds later the door opened as Sora walked in.

"Oh Marina you're here too…" Sora said as he leaned back into the hall, "…Kai! She's in here!"

"She was trying to rob me of my candy." Ventus said as Marina crossed her arms and glared at him, but he just smirked and gave her a wink. She caught on instantly to his reasoning and went along with the subterfuge.

"Marina." Sora said giving his daughter a knowing smirk.

"He didn't have his bag with him, it's not like I could have gotten any from him." Marina whined.

"Did you take any from Lu?" Sora asked as Kairi appeared behind him in the doorway.

"No." Marina replied as Ventus nodded.

"I have to vouch for her on this one; she didn't take any from her." Ventus said as Sora and Kairi smiled.

"Good…oh and I put yours and the other's candy bags in the refrigerator…they'll be there waiting for you tomorrow morning." Kairi said as the two youngsters nodded and Sora moved to pick up the slumbering blond.

"I better get this little summoner to her room…oh and if you hear people screaming at night…just remember that it's your Aunt Jenny, Aunt Cissnei, Aunt Namine's mother, and Shelke causing it out there." Sora said as Ventus nodded and Marina followed her father out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad, Sis." Ventus said as the three stopped and turned towards him.

"Goodnight son…sweet dreams…and don't let that no good Oogie Boogie get you." Sora said as Ventus nodded with a smirk and Kairi blew a kiss as she closed the door.

Ventus sighed and shook his head.

"Marina, Marina, Marina…of all the things to get…you have to go get a Keyblade." Ventus muttered to himself as he walked over towards a small yellow box near the wall.

"Wake up Wall-e…" Ventus said as the little robot popped his head up, "…I need my journal."

Wall-e quickly opened his front panel and reached behind one of his compactors and removed a book from behind it.

"_Ven-e?" _Wall-e asked curiously.

"Yeah…I know…what a strange family I live in huh? Key shaped swords, An aunt, an aunt's mother, and a friend who doesn't grow old, not to mention that my parents keep insisting that no-one know we live here…why I will never know." Ventus said as he pulled out a small green glow stick and snapped it to make it glow its eerie green color.

He flipped open his journal and wrote…

"_Halloween day, age six._

_Marina just revealed to me that she wields a Keyblade too…only hers is called Diamond Dust and appears to be made of ice. I wonder now why we can wield such strange objects. Is it genetic? Is it destiny? Is it by some quark of fate? Or is it just by coincidence…though the latter I don't think is possible._

_I know there is a reason Marina and I can wield these strange weapons but how and why is a mystery I cannot solve for now. But in my dreams I can almost envision the heroes from those stories my dad tells us of Sky-boy, Aqua-girl, and Lando, doing those very things as if I was there…but their faces are always obscured to me…but why I wonder. Is it because of some great secret?_

_Well…I guess there's only one answer for me right now…_

_Only time will tell…_

_End Journal Entry."_

Ventus sighed as he closed his journal and handed it back to Wall-e who placed it back in his cavity. He then tossed the glow stick in his desk drawer and got up towards his bed.

"Goodnight Wall-e…" Ventus said as he climbed into bed, "…and don't let the boogie man get you."

He then started to drift off to sleep, completely ignorant of the sounds of screaming teenagers, children, and even adults coming from outside.

* * *

**The End…**

**For now…**


End file.
